scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Hex Girls (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated)
:This article is for the Hex Girls of ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. For the original incarnation of the group, see Hex Girls.'' : }} The Hex Girls are teenage rock-stars, who Velma Dinkley is a big fan of. They travel in a tour bus. Members * Thorn * Dusk * Luna ;Temporary members * Crush (Daphne Blake) History ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season one The girls performed at a concert singing their song, "Hex Girl", with Mystery Inc. in attendance since Velma Dinkley loved the band. A new villain known as the Phantom was trying to get rid of the Hex Girls and his first appearance almost seriously injured Thorn. After the concert, Mystery Inc goes backstage and Fred comes up with a plan that involved Daphne pretending to be Thorn since Thorn was the Phantom's main target. During the concert, Daphne (dressed as Thorn) sings a reprise version of "Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air". But unfortunately, Fred's traps land on Dusk and Luna and Daphne gets kidnapped. Later they find Daphne who was mad at Fred when he wished he didn't care about Daphne. Then Daphne becomes 'Crush', a new, temporary band member of the Hex Girls. Thorn and Daphne then write a song for Daphne to get over Fred called, "Trap of Love", then Daphne performs it at their concert as Crush. They eventually catch the Phantom and the Hex Girls become safe, and Daphne goes back to being herself and forgave Fred.In Fear of the Phantom Season two They gave a concert performing the song, "Who Do Voodoo", until they heard Shaggy scream about zombies. They return to the town for a band battle against Rude Boy, singing the song, "Good Bad Girls". First they lose, but get back up when Scooby and Shaggy join in breaking the supposed spell on the town, stopping the music and saving the day. Right after they saved the day Shaggy started to destroy the Hex Girls' speakers and Scooby knocked over Dusk's drums; then they both started to bang the Hex Girls' extra guitars on the roof. Scooby looked up and so did Shaggy and they saw the Hex girls with their arms crossed except Dusk who had her hands on her hips, telling them they could stop now. Thorn wasn't to happy to see her guitars getting banged on the roof. Later, back at Shaggy's house they helped crack a clue of music in the Planispheric Disk, leading to the location of the key of water.Dance of the Undead Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 107. In Fear of the Phantom ** 210. Night Terrors (photo) ** 218. Dance of the Undead Discography # "Hex Girl" # "Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air" # "Trap of Love" # "Who Do Voodoo" # "Good Bad Girls" Notes/trivia * Velma has a poster of the Hex Girls on her bedroom wall in Night Terrors. * They wear the outfits of their original incarnations (introduced in Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost) in Dance of the Undead. When Shaggy and Scooby questioned them about it, Thorn (speaking for herself, Dusk and Luna) explained that their fans liked their original outfits better. * They also appeared in the "previously on" recap in The Man in the Mirror. References }} Category:Associates of Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove successors) Category:Music groups within the Scooby-Doo universe Category:Opening victims Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Victims